


Falling Forward

by cadkitten



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things in life that can be changed and some that can't. For Peter, this is a case of one of those that he just can't force himself away from no matter how hard he tries or how much his past comes back to haunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah well... we knew it'd happen, right? I mean I loved X-Files to the depths of my soul as a child/teen. And now, I am in love with what I deem to be the even better version of it, Fringe. And being a fanfic writer now... well, it was bound to come around to this, wasn't it? Maybe I'll go old school in a while and write some X-Files, too. Who knows. But I needed one for me somewhere in here, to earn my writing wings back at the least.  
> Song[s]: Immortalis album by Sukekiyo

Her pen tapped lightly on the desk in front of her, one hand slightly pushed up into her hair as she was prone to do when deep in thought. Peter could almost see the thoughts processing behind her eyes. Sometimes his father, Walter's, crackpot theories were just that... crackpot. But today he was almost in line with a few of them just watching Olivia as she worked her way through the clues on the current case she was investigating. Walter had theorized something about the human brain being more like a giant hard drive than anything else; that every memory was stored in there somewhere and forgetting was just because the sector had become isolated or the data slightly corrupted in that one spot. He'd almost believed Walter when Olivia had gotten in that rusting metal tank and somehow gotten part of her ex-partner's memories stuck in her own head. And he'd nearly believed it even more when those memories turned on her and began to display as if it were her who had experienced them. But sometimes Peter found himself trying to reject at least some of his father's theorizing as utter hogwash, just due to the fact that he felt he'd go pretty much equally as insane as the older man was if he believed it all, all at once.

Olivia's pen clattered to the oak surface as she surged up from the chair, already grabbing for her bag. She didn't even get her mouth open before Peter had his coat in hand and announced, "I'm going with you." He didn't care where it was or what they were doing. That was in the background compared to where his thoughts had been in the past few months in regards to her. It was high past time to stop pondering on things and start acting... impulsively as it may have been.

She paused for a moment, her hands behind her back, checking her gun, curious eyes pinned on first Peter, then Walter, and finally on Astrid. When no one seemed to offer explanations, she shrugged and then gestured him along. "Suit yourself, though it'll be a rough one. Hope your passport is still valid."

"Always is," Peter returned, his voice smooth as he took the stairs after her two at a time. He paused for a moment at the door to stare at Walter and then flick his gaze to Astrid.

Astrid just shook her head, not even looking up. "Stop questioning me with your gaze and get out of here, Peter. I've got Walter. Just... come back."

"Yeah..." with that, Peter was through the door and darting down the long hallways of Harvard in an attempt to catch up with Olivia. When he did, she was already getting into the back of a black SUV. He booked it toward her and caught the door just before she closed it, urging her over and then settling, pulling the door shut himself. With a self-satisfied smirk, he settled back on the seat as they moved away from the curb. "So... where are we going?"

"Germany," she returned, already pressing her phone to her ear and then making a few quick notations on the notebook that was settled across her lap. There were a few moments and then she began to speak, starting to set up the flight information. When she was done, he hung up and closed the notebook, leaning forward to ask the driver to go by her house for a moment so she could pick up a few things. Settling, she glanced at Peter. "Got you a window seat."

Peter just smiled at that, aware that she could see it and understand it just as well as a word of thanks. Sometimes... he just felt like she understood some things without him ever having to say them.

\-----

Peter watched the clouds outside the windows of the airplane as they passed by. Thirty three thousand feet in the air was, at times, calming. He'd been unnerved for a while after the first case he'd come in on with Olivia, having seen the results of a flight gone horribly wrong. But now he was at ease again, realizing that if something was going to happen with The Pattern, then it just would. There was little point trying to live his life around it rather than just _with_ it. 

He pressed the tiny metal button on the side of his armrest and pressed back against the seat, sinking back into the First Class reclining seat and closing his eyes. The little partitions between seats were a little strange and foreign to him, but he'd gotten used to them in the first few hours. A tiny smirk played over his lips as he recalled Olivia's words telling him she'd gotten him a window seat. The thing about this flight's First Class was that they were _all_ window seats. He bit back the snort that wanted to bubble up and wriggled himself into a comfortable position in his seat. Now it was just a matter of blocking out the rest of the world - and his own thoughts - to get to sleep.

Almost the instant he closed his eyes, a variety of thoughts began to plague him, circulating like vultures, just waiting to swoop in and feed on his unconscious mind. This was nothing new, though he'd grown to expect it Walter's incessant talking to block it all out and this was the first time in a long while that he'd had the time to sort them out for himself.

As he waded through the murk of his mental spaces, he found a strange mixture of older memories he didn't want hanging around and newer ones, mostly involving Olivia and him in various situations. Even as he drifted off to sleep, the swirl of his conscious mind turned into more and more of a turbulent sea.

\-----

A few hours later, Peter woke up with a soft gasp. His hand was gripping the plastic of the armrest in a death-grip and sweat was beaded across his brow. As he clawed his way through the remaining cobwebs of sleep, he tried to figure out what had awoken him so starkly. Almost all of the lights in the cabin were turned off, the other passengers sleeping just as he had been. Craning his neck, he verified Olivia was safely in her seat and sound asleep, curled up under the navy blue blanket, the little travel pillow mostly popped out from behind her head.

He relaxed as best he could and did a quick mental evaluation of the situation. Physically everything was fine around him... his own body was aching in a variety of ways, though none of them fully unusual. Even the very obvious ache from his sleep-induced erection was just about average for a night, given how little privacy he had watching after Walter all the time. Slipping off with him around was a challenge, for sure, and some part of him had halfway given up on it. Doing his best to ignore it, he rooted through his dreams and quickly found the answer he was looking for.

The images of a time long since gone came to him, the feel of another beneath him, her body soft and pliant as he plunged into her again and again. But where he'd been expecting his ex when they'd changed positions, it had instead been Olivia staring up at him, her face a mask of ecstasy as he'd continued to move. And that had been where he'd woken up, utterly startled that even his sleeping mind was in on the plan to try to torture him now.

His hips lifted slightly before he settled, his palms coming to rub down his thighs as he pressed his head back against the headrest. Lust flooded him in that moment and he just inherently knew this wasn't going to be escapable. Not tonight. His gaze flicked to the window, his reflection staring back at him for a moment before he pulled the small shutter down over it and quietly moved up in his seat so he could look around. None of the flight staff was around and everyone near him was sleeping. With the cubical around him there was no way anyone could see what was going on down below anyway. It was risky... but that was half the fun of most of what he'd done with his life, so he wasn't entirely sure how this would be any different from that.

He shifted around, getting himself comfortable and then pushed aside his blanket. His fingers worked quickly, easing down his zipper on his dress slacks and then delving inside, lightly brushing over his length through the material of his boxer briefs. With practiced ease, he flicked open the single button and pushed the material away from him, allowing his hardened cock the freedom of air.

His fingers curled around the rigid length of his shaft and he began to slowly ease the light touch up and down his cock. Already, he was on edge, his hips surging up to meet his hand in an eager display of just how much he needed this. Drawing his lower lip into his mouth, he bit lightly on it, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to enjoy what he was doing. With a soft sigh, he gripped himself a little tighter, stroking along the smooth shaft, his hips still canting with every movement. 

Images of Olivia floated behind his eyelids as he worked himself, only adding fuel to the fire that burned inside him. He pictured her as he'd seen her so early on in their meetings, stripping down into just her underwear to get into that metal tank. He pushed his mind, allowing her remaining bits of clothing to fall away, leaving her naked before him. His breath hitched as he ramped up the speed of his pleasure, the sound of his hand brushing the material of his trousers on the air around him. But he couldn’t bring himself to care if someone could hear him anymore. His balls were drawing up tight and his cock was nearly straining for the release.

Letting his lip go, he gritted his teeth, his head turning to the side as he arched up hard from the seat, working himself faster. His hand slid up and over the tip of his dick on every upward stroke, pulling back down nearly to the base on the downward movements. His back arched and a shudder ripped through him moments before a quiet grunt slipped out. His hips bucked a few times and then he was blessedly cumming, spurt after spurt of his hot liquid landing across his hand, a little finding its way up onto his belt. He pushed up twice more and then settled, easing himself back down onto his seat.

Peter sat there for a bit, just trying to get his breath back without gasping for air. Once he had, he reached for the leftover napkins from the small meal they'd been given and began to wipe up his mess. With that done, he tucked the tissues into the grocery bag he'd brought with him and rearranged his clothing back into some semblance of order. Easing the blanket back over himself, he zipped up his pants and then shifted around again until he was comfortable enough to sleep. 

Even as he drifted back off, he knew this time the dreams would be less haunting and more comfortable. If there was one advantage to what he'd just done, it was that at least he'd be rested by the time they touched down in Germany. And then they'd be on their toes again and he'd be doing his best to ignore the feelings he had growing inside him for Olivia... at least for a while.

**The End**


End file.
